Aircraft losses of the Vietnam War
There were aircraft losses during the Vietnam War. Hundreds of U.S. fixed-wing aircraft were lost to ground fire of antiaircraft artillery (AAA), surface-to-air missiles (SAMs), and fighter interceptors (MiG)s. The great majority of U.S. combat losses in all areas of Southeast Asia were to AAA. The Royal Australian Air Force also flew combat and airlift missions in South Vietnam, as did the Republic of Vietnam. Among fixed-wing aircraft, more F-4 Phantoms were lost than any other type in service with any nation. United States aircraft United States Air Force All told, the U.S. Air Force flew 5.25 million sorties over South Vietnam, North Vietnam, northern and southern Laos, and Cambodia, losing 2,251 aircraft: 1,737 to hostile action, and 514 in accidents. 110 of the losses were helicopters and the rest fixed-wing. A ratio of roughly 0.4 losses per 1,000 sorties compared favorably with a 2.0 rate in Korea and the 9.7 figure during World War II. Page 103 Sources for USAF figures: :USAF Operations Report, 30 November 1973 : Campbell, John M. and Hill, Michael. Roll Call: Thud. Atglen, PA: Schiffer Publishing Ltd., 1996. ISBN 0-7643-0062-8. : Hobson, Chris.'' Vietnam Air Losses, USAF, USN, USMC, Fixed-Wing Aircraft Losses in Southeast Asia 1961–1973''. North Branch, Minnesota: Specialty Press, 2001. ISBN 1-85780-115-6. USAF fixed-wing was later awarded the Medal of Honor]] * A-1 Skyraider-- --191 total, 150 in combat :–First loss A-1E 52-132465 (1st Air Commando Squadron, 34th TG) shot down during the night of 28–29 August 1964 near Bien Hoa, SVN :–Final loss A-1H 52-139738 (1st Special Operations Squadron, 56th Special Operations Wing) which was shot down 28 September 1972 (pilot was rescued by an Air America helicopter). * A-7D Corsair II-- --6 total, 4 combat :–First loss 71–0310 (355th Tactical Fighter Squadron, 354th TFW) on 2 December 1972 shot down on a CSAR mission in Laos (Capt Anthony Shine KIA). :–71-0312 (353d TFS) mid-air collision with an FAC O-1 Bird Dog in Laos on 24 December 1972, (Capt Charles Riess PoW) :-71-0316 (355th TFS) operational loss (non-combat) crash in Thailand on 11 January 1973 (Pilot Rescued) :-70-0949 (354th TFW) shot down Laos on 17 February 1973 (Maj J J Gallagher Rescued) :-71-0305 (3rd TFS, 388th TFW) shot down in Cambodia on 4 May 1973 (1Lt T L Dickens Rescued) :-Final loss 70–0945 (354th TFW) shot down in Cambodia on 25 May 1973 (Capt Jeremiah Costello KIA) * A-26 Invader-- --22 total :–First loss B-26B 44-35530 (Detachment 2A, 1st ACG) shot down in IV CTZ on the night of 4–5 November 1962 killing the 3 crew. :–Final loss A-26A 64-17646 (609th SOS, 56th SOW) lost over Laos on the night of 7–8 July 1969 killing both crewmen. * A-37 Dragonfly-- --22 total :–First loss 1967; final loss 1972 * AC-47 Spooky-- --19 total, 12 in combat :–First loss 1965, final loss 1969 * AC-119 Shadow/Stinger-- --6 total, 2 in combat :–First loss AC-119G 52-5907 (Det.1, 17th SOS, 14th SOW) which crashed on take-off from Tan Son Nhut, SVN on 11 October 1969 killing 6 of the 10 crewmen. :–Final loss 1971 * AC-130 Spectre-- --6 total, all combat. :–First loss AC-130A 54-1629 (16th SOS, 8th TFW) hit by 37mm AAA over Laos and crash-landed at Ubon RTAFB, 2 crewmen died (one died of injuries before reaching Ubon) but 11 others survived. :–Final loss 1972 * B-52 Stratofortress-- --31 total, 17 in combat :-First losses were operational (non-combat) mid-air collision 2 B-52F 57-0047 and 57-0179 (441st Bomb Squadron, 320th Bomb Wing), 18 June 1965, South China Sea during air refueling orbit, 8 of 12 crewmen killed :-Final loss B-52D 55-0056 (307th Bomb Wing Provisional) to SAM 4 January 1973, crew rescued from Gulf of Tonkin * B-57 Canberra-- --56 total, 38 in combat :-First loss 1964, final loss 1970 * C-5A Galaxy-- --1 total, 0 in combat. Crashed while attempting emergency landing at Tan Son Nhut AB 4 April 1975, as part of Operation Babylift. Five of the 8 US Military women killed during the Vietnam War, were aboard this airplane. * C-7 Caribou-- --19 total, 9 in combat :-First lost C-7B 62-4161 (459th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 483d Tactical Airlift Wing) which was hit by a US 155mm shell on 3 August 1967 in SVN killing the 3 crewmen. Note: there were two fatal crashes during Operation Red Leaf transition training of USAF crews in Army CV-2's, on 4 and 28 October 1966.Photo of Caribou crash :-Final loss was C-7B 62-12584 (483d TAW) which crashed in SVN on 13 January 1971, all 4 crewmen survived. * C-47 Skytrain-- --21 total :-A C-47 was very first USAF aircraft lost in the SEA conflict, C-47B 44-76330 (315th Air Division) on TDY at Vientiane, Laos which was shot down by the Pathet Lao on 23 March 1961 killing 7 of the 8 crewmen. The sole survivor, US Army Maj. Lawrence Bailey was captured and held until August 1962. :-Final loss EC-47Q 43-48636 (361st Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron, 56th SOW) shot down in Laos on the night of 04/5 4–5 February 1973 killing all 8 crewmen. * C-123 Provider-- --53 total, 21 in combat :-First loss was C-123B 56-4370 attached to the 464th TAW which came down on an Operation Ranch Hand (defoliation) training flight between Bien Hoa and Vung Tau, SVN on 2 February 1962 :-Final loss 1971 * C-130 Hercules-- --55 total, 34 in combat :-First loss was C-130A 57-0475 (817th Troop Carrier Squadron, 6315th Operations Group) on 24 April 1965, a Blind Bat flareship that crashed into high ground near Korat Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand, attempting to land in bad weather with a heavy load, two engine failures, and low fuel, killing all six crewmen. This was the 14th recorded loss of a C-130 to all causes. :-Final loss C-130E 72-1297 (314th TAW) destroyed by rocket fire at Tan Son Nhut AB on 28 April 1975. * C-141 Starlifter-- --2 total, 0 combat :-C-141A 65-9407 (62d Military Airlift Wing) destroyed in a night runway collision with a USMC A-6 at Danang, SVN on 23 March 1967 killing 5 of the 6 crewmen. :-C-141A 66-0127 (4th Military Airlift Squadron, 62d MAW) crashed soon after take-off from Cam Ranh Bay, SVN on 13 April 1967 killing 6 of the 8 man crew. * E/RB-66 Destroyer—14 total :-First loss was RB-66B 53-0452 (Det 1, 41st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, 6250th Combat Support Group) which crashed 22–23 October 1965 west of Pleiku, SVN killing the crew. :-Final loss EB-66B 42nd TEWS, 388th TFS lost to engine failure on 23 December 1972 during Operation Linebacker II. 3 crewmen were KIA. * EC-121 BatCat-- --2 total, 0 combat :-EC-121R 67-24193 (554th Reconnaissance Squadron, 553d RW) crashed 25 April 1969 on take-off in a thunderstorm from Korat RTAFB, killing all 18 crewmen. :-EC-121R 67-21495 (554th RS) crashed on approach to Korat RTAFB on 6 September 1969, 4 of the 16 men were killed. * F-4 Phantom II-- --445 total, 382 in combat :-First loss was operational (non-combat), F-4C 64-0674 (45TH TFS, 15th TFW) which ran out of fuel after strike in SVN on 9 June 1965; first combat loss F-4C 64-0685 (45th TFS, 15th TFW) shot down Ta Chan, NW NVN on 20 June 1965. 9 of the losses were parked aircraft struck by rockets. :-Final loss, F-4D 66-8747 (432d TRW) on 29 June 1973. * F-5 Freedom Fighter-- --9 total :-First loss 1965, final loss 1967 * F-100 Super Sabre-- --243 total, 198 in combat :-First loss 1964, final loss 1971 * F-102 Delta Dagger-- --14 total, 7 combat :-First loss 1964, final loss 1967. 4 of the combat losses were parked aircraft * F-104 Starfighter-- --14 total, 9 combat :-First loss 1965, final loss 1969 * F-105D Thunderchief-- --335 total, 283 in combat :-First loss 62–4371 (36th TFS, 6441st TFW) written off from battle damage over Laos 14 August 1964, at Korat, Thailand :-Final loss 61–0153 (44th TFS, 355th TFW) shot down Laos 23 September 1970, pilot Capt. J. W. Newhouse rescued * F-105F/G Thunderchief: "Wild Weasel," "Ryan's Raiders," "Combat Martin"-- --47 total, 37 combat :-First loss EF-105F 63-8286 (13th TFS, 388th TFW) shot down by AAA RP-6 July 1966, Maj. Roosevelt Hestle and Capt. Charles Morgan KIA :-Last loss F-105G 63-8359 (Det.1 561st TFS, 388th TFW) shot down by SAM 16 November 1972, RP-3, crew rescued * F-111A "Aardvark"-- --11 total, 6 in combat :-First loss mission-related TFR failure, 66-0022 (428th TFS 474th TFW, Project Combat Lancer), 28 March 1968, Maj. H.E. Mccann and Capt. D.L. Graham MIA :-Final loss 67–0111 (474th TFW) mid-air collision over Cambodia, 16 June 1973, both crewmen rescued * HU-16 Albatross-- --4 total, 2 combat :-51-5287 to unk cause 19 June 1965 :-51-0058 to unk cause 3 July 1965 :-51-0071 (33d ARRS) shot down by AAA 14 March 1966, two crewmen killed :-51-7145 (37th ARRS) disappeared 18 October 1966, 7 crewmen KIA-BNR * KB-50 Superfortress tanker-- --1 total, 0 combat :-Only loss KB-50J 48-0065 (421st Air Refueling Squadron Detachment) at Takhli RTAFB which crashed in Thailand on 14 October 1964, all 6 crewmen survived. * KC-135 Stratotanker-- --3 total, 0 combat :-Two crashes in 1968, one 1969, all operational (non-combat) * O-1 Bird Dog-- --172 total, 122 in combat :-First loss 1963, final loss 1972 * O-2 Skymaster-- --104 total, 82 in combat :-First loss 1967, final loss 1972 * OV-10 Bronco-- --63 total, 47 in combat :First loss 1968, final loss 1973 * QU-22 Pave Eagle-- --8 lost, 7 in combat :-First loss YQU-22A 68-10531 (554th RS, 553d RW) crashed due to engine failure on 11 June 1969 :-Final loss QU-22B 70-1546 (554th RS) on 25 August 1972, pilot killed. * RF-4C Phantom II-- --83 total, 76 in combat :-First loss 1966, final loss 1972 * RF-101 Voodoo-- --39 total, 33 in combat :-First loss 1964, final loss 1968 * SR-71A Blackbird-- --2 total, 0 combat :-64-17969 (Det OL-8, 9th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing) suffered engine failure over Thailand on 10 May 1970, both crewmen ejected safely :-64-17978 (Det OL-KA, 9th SRW) crashed on landing at Kadena, Okinawa on 20 July 1972, both crewmen survived * T-28 Trojan-- --23 total :-First loss 1962, final loss 1968 * U-2C "Dragon Lady"-- --1 total, 0 combat :-Only loss 56–6690 (349th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron 100th SRW) which crashed on 8 October 1966 near Bien Hoa, SVN, Maj. Leo J Stewart ejected and was rescued. * U-3B Blue Canoe-- --1 total, 1 combat :-Only loss 60–6058, destroyed on the ground during a VC attack on Tan Son Nhut, SVN on 14 June 1968. * U-6A Beaver-- --1 total, 0 combat : Only loss 51-15565 (432d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing) which crashed in Thailand 28 December 1966, both crewmen survived. * U-10D Courier-- --1 total, 1 combat :-63-13102 (5th SOS, 14th SOW) shot down 14 August 1969 near Bien Hoa killing 1/Lt Roger Brown. USAF rotary-wing * CH/HH-3 Jolly Green Giant-- --34 total, 25 in combat :-First loss CH-3E 63-9685 (38th ARRS) to AAA North Vietnam on 6 November 1965, three crewmen POW, one rescued :-Last loss HH-3E 65-12785 (37th ARRS) 21 November 1970, combat-assaulted inside Son Tay POW camp (Operation Ivory Coast) and deliberately destroyed by U.S. Special Forces * HH-43B Pedro-- --13 lost, 8 in combat :-First loss 63–9713 (38th ARRS) damaged by fire 2 June 1965, crew rescued and aircraft destroyed to prevent its capture :-Final loss 60–0282 (38th ARRS) crashed Cam Ranh Bay 7 August 1969, crew rescued * CH/HH-53 Super Jolly-- --27 total, 17 in combat :-First loss HH-53C 66-14430 (40th ARRS) in Laos, damaged by gunfire 18 January 1969 crew rescued and aircraft destroyed by bombing to prevent capture :-Last losses four CH-53's (68-10925, −10926, −10927, 70–1627 all from 21st SOS, 56th SOW) to AAA on 15 May 1975, Koh Tang, Kampuchea, (Mayaguez incident final aircraft losses of Vietnam War) * UH-1 Iroquois-- --36 total United States Navy Twenty-one aircraft carriers conducted 86 war cruises and operated 9,178 total days on the line in the Gulf of Tonkin. 530 aircraft were lost in combat and 329 more to operational causes. Resulting in the deaths of 377 naval aviators, with 64 airmen reported missing and 179 taken prisoner-of-war. Sources for USN carrier-based figures: *Francillon, René. Tonkin Gulf Yacht Club: US Carrier Operations off Vietnam, Naval Institute Press (1988) ISBN 0-87021-696-1 USN fixed-wing carrier-based * A-1 Skyraider—65 total, 48 in combat :-First loss A-1H 139760 (VA-145, [[USS Constellation (CV-64)|USS Constellation]]), to AAA 5 August 1964, Lt.j.g. R. C. Sather KIA (Body recovered in 1985) :-Final loss A-1H 134499 (VA-25, [[USS Coral Sea (CV-43)|USS Coral Sea]]), to MIG 14 February 1968, Lt.j.g. J. P. Dunn MIA * A-3 Skywarrior—7 total, 2 in combat :-First loss A-3B 142250 (VAH-4, [[USS Hancock (CV-19)|USS Hancock]]), operational loss (non-combat) 22 December 1964, 3 rescued, 1 killed :-Final loss A-3B 144627 (VAH-4, [[USS Kitty Hawk (CV-63)|USS Kitty Hawk]]), AAA 8 March 1967, 3 crewmen KIA * A-4 Skyhawk—282 total, 195 in combat :-First loss A-4C 149578 (VA-144, [[USS Constellation (CV-64)|USS Constellation]]), AAA 5 August 1964, Lt.j.g. Everett Alvarez POW (second longest held prisoner) :-Final loss A-4F 155021 (VA-212, [[USS Hancock (CV-19)|USS Hancock]]), AAA 6 September 1972, pilot rescued * A-6 Intruder—62 total, 51 in combat :-First loss A-6A 151584 (VA-75, [[USS Independence (CV-62)|USS Independence]]), own bomb detonation Laos 14 July 1965, crew rescued :-Final loss A-6A 157007 (VA-35, [[USS America (CV-66)|USS America]]), AAA South Vietnam 24 January 1973, crew rescued * A-7 Corsair—100 total, 55 in combat :-First loss A-7A 153239 (VA-147, [[USS Ranger (CV-61)|USS Ranger]]), SAM North Vietnam 22 December 1967, LCdr J.M. Hickerson POW :-Final loss A-7E 156837 (VA-147, [[USS Constellation (CV-64)|USS Constellation]]), operational loss (non-combat) 29 January 1973, pilot missing :-Operation Frequent Wind loss - "The Enterprise flew 95 sorties in support of the operation, but on no occasion was any ordnance used in anger, although an A-7E was lost to undetermined causes". The pilot was rescued at sea.http://www.history.navy.mil/shiphist/e/cvn-65/1975.pdf * C-1 Trader—4 total, 0 in combat :-C-1A 146047 (VR-21, [[USS Independence (CV-62)|USS Independence]]), non-combat 30 August 1965, 7 passengers and crew rescued :-C-1A 136784 (VR-21, [[USS Independence (CV-62)|USS Independence]]), operational loss (non-combat) 12 September 1965, 9 passengers and crew rescued, 1 killed :-C-1A 146054 (Carrier Air Wing 11, ''Kitty Hawk''), operational loss (non-combat) 16 January 1968, 7 passengers and crew rescued, 3 killed * C-2 Greyhound—1 total, 0 in combat :-Sole loss C-2A 155120 (VRC-50, [[USS Ranger (CV-61)|USS Ranger]]), Gulf of Tonkin crash 15 December 1970, 9 passengers and crew killed * E-1 Tracer—3 total, 0 in combat :-First loss E-1B 148918 (VAW-12, [[USS Independence (CV-62)|USS Independence]]), operational loss (non-combat) 22 September 1965, crew rescued :-Final loss E-1B 148132 (VAW-111, [[USS Oriskany|USS Oriskany]]), operational loss (non-combat) 8 October 1967, 5 crewmen killed * E-2 Hawkeye—2 total, 0 in combat :-E-2A 151711 (VAW-116, [[USS Coral Sea (CV-43)|USS Coral Sea]]), 8 April 1970, 5 crewmen killed :-E-2B 151719 (VAW-115, [[USS Midway (CV-41)|USS Midway]]), 11 June 1971, 5 crewmen missing * EKA-3 Skywarrior-- --2 lost, 0 in combat :-EKA-3B 142400 (VAQ-132, [[USS America (CV-66)|USS America]]), operational loss (non-combat) 4 July 1970, 3 rescued :-EKA-3B 142634 (VAQ-130, [[USS Ranger (CV-61)|USS Ranger]]), operational loss (non-combat) 21 January 1973, 3 crewmen killed * EA-1 Skyraider—4 total, 1 in combat :-First loss EA-1E 139603 (VAW-111, [[USS Yorktown (CV-10)|USS Yorktown]]), operational loss (non-combat) 15 April 1965, crew rescued :-Final loss EA-1F 132543 (VAW-13, [[USS Franklin D. Roosevelt|USS Franklin D Roosevelt]]), operational loss (non-combat) 10 September 1966, crew rescued * F-4 Phantom—138 total, 75 in combat :-First loss F-4B 151412 (VA-142, [[USS Constellation (CV-64)|USS Constellation]]), operational loss (non-combat) 13 November 1964, crew rescued :-Last combat loss (also last USN combat loss of war) F-4J 155768 (VF-143, [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise]]), AAA South Vietnam 27 January 1973, Cdr H.H. Hall and Lcdr P.A. Keintzer POW :-Final loss F-4J 158361 (VF-21, [[USS Ranger (CV-61)|USS Ranger]]), operational loss (non-combat) 29 January 1973, crew killed * F-8 Crusader—118 total, 57 in combat :-First loss F-8D (VF-111, [[USS Kitty Hawk (CV-63)|USS Kitty Hawk]]), to AAA over Laos 7 June 1964, LCdr C.D. Lynn rescued :-Final loss (operational) F-8J 150887 (VF-191, [[USS Oriskany|USS Oriskany]]) 26 November 1972, pilot rescued * KA-3 Skywarrior- --2 lost, 0 in combat :-KA-3B 142658 (VAH-4, [[USS Oriskany|USS Oriskany]]), operational loss (non-combat) 28 July 1967, 1 crewmen rescued, 2 killed :-KA-3B 138943 (VAH-10, [[USS Coral Sea (CV-43)|USS Coral Sea]]), operational loss (non-combat) 17 February 1969, 3 crewmen killed * RA-5 Vigilante—27 total, 18 in combat :-First loss RA-5C 149306 (RVAH-5, [[USS Ranger (CV-61)|USS Ranger]]), operational loss (non-combat) 9 December 1965, 2 crewmen killed :-Final loss RA-5C 156633 (RVAH-13, [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise]]), to MIG North Vietnam 28 December 1972, Lcdr A.H. Agnew POW, Lt. M.F. Haifley KIA * RF-8 Crusader—29 total, 19 in combat :-First loss RF-8A (Det. C VFP-63, [[USS Kitty Hawk (CV-63)|USS Kitty Hawk]]), 6 June 1964, to AAA in Laos, Lt. C. F. Klusmann POW :-Final loss RF-8G 144608 (VFP-63, [[USS Oriskany|USS Oriskany]]), operational loss (non-combat) 13 December 1972, pilot rescued * S-2 Tracker—4 total, 2 in combat :-First loss S-2D 149252 (VS-35, [[USS Hornet (CV-12)|USS Hornet]]), unk combat loss 21 January 1966, 4 crewmen MIA :-S-2E 152351 (VS-21, [[USS Kearsarge (CV-33)|USS Kearsarge]]), combat loss 11 October 1966, 4 crewmen KIA :-S-2E (VS-23, [[USS Yorktown (CV-10)|USS Yorktown]]), unk combat loss 17 March 1968, 4 crewmen KIA :-Final loss US-2C 133371 (VC-5, [[USS Hornet (CV-12)|USS Hornet]]), operational loss (non-combat) 27 September 1967, crew rescued USN fixed-wing shore-based * C-47 Skytrain (1) * OV-10 Bronco (7) * P-2 Neptune (4) * P-3 Orion (2) USN rotary-wing * SH-2/UH-2 Sea Sprite-- --12 lost, 0 in combat :-First loss UH-2A 149751 (HC-1, [[USS Hancock (CV-19)|USS Hancock]]), operational loss (non-combat) 10 January 1966, 4 crewmen rescued :-Final loss UH-2C 149767 (HC-1, [[USS Bon Homme Richard (CV-31)|USS Bon Homme Richard]]), operational loss (non-combat) 10 August 1969, 4 crewmen rescued * SH-3 Sea King-- --20 lost, 8 in combat :-First loss SH-3A 148993 (HS-2, [[USS Hornet (CV-12)|USS Hornet]]), AAA North Vietnam 13 November 1965, 4 crewmen rescued :-Final loss SH-3D 156494 (HS-7, [[USS Saratoga (CV-60)|USS Saratoga]]), operational loss (non-combat) 31 December 1972, crew rescued United States Marine Corps U.S. Marine Corps aircraft lost in combat included 193 fixed-wing and 270 rotary wing aircraft. USMC fixed-wing * A-4 Skyhawk—81 lost * A-6 Intruder—25 lost * C-117 Skytrain—2 lost * EA-6A Intruder—2 lost * EF-10 Skynight—5 lost * F-4 Phantom—95 lost, 72 combat * F-8 Crusader—21 lost * KC-130 Hercules—4 lost * O-1 Bird Dog—7 lost * OV-10 Bronco—10 lost * RF-4 Phantom—4 lost * RF-8 Crusader—1 lost * TA-4 Skyhawk—10 lost * TF-9 Cougar—1 lost Source for F-4 losses is Phantom with U.S. Marine Corps (Joe Baugher), others are unsourced USMC rotary-wing * AH-1 Cobra – 7 * HUS-1 – 75 * UH-1E Huey – 69 * CH-37 Mojave – 1 * CH-46D Sea Knight – 109 * CH-53 Sea Stallion – 9USMC HELO LOSSES(1962–1973) by aircraft type United States Army USA fixed-wing :OV-1A Mohawk – 3 lost :OV-1B Mohawk – 2 lost :O-1 Bird Dog – 297 lost More than 67 OV-1A/B/C/D series aircraft were lost in combat, many of them in Laos and North Vietnam. In just seven months in 1966 the 20th ASTA/131 Aviation Company (Mohawks) lost 6 OV-1As, 20 OV-1Bs and 2 OV-1C. USA rotary-wing 5,086 (which include not in addition to the above statistics) :1 Bell 205 was destroyed (Air America) :270 AH-1G were destroyed :1 BELL was destroyed :14 CH-21C were destroyed :2 CH-34 were destroyed :1 CH-37B was destroyed :1 CH-37C was destroyed :83 CH-47A were destroyed :20 CH-47B were destroyed :29 CH-47C were destroyed :9 CH-54A were destroyed :3 H-13D were destroyed :2 H-37A were destroyed :147 OH-13S were destroyed :93 OH-23G were destroyed :45 OH-58A were destroyed :842 OH-6A were destroyed :60 UH-1 were destroyed :1 UH-1A was destroyed :357 UH-1B were destroyed :365 UH-1C were destroyed :886 UH-1D were destroyed :90 UH-1E were destroyed :18 UH-1F were destroyed :1313 UH-1H were destroyed :176 UH-34D were destroyed Republic of Vietnam aircraft *A-1 Skyraider *A-37A/B Dragonfly *AC-47 *AC-119G/K Stinger – served Mar'72 – *B-57 Canberra *C-7A Caribou – served late'71 – mid'74 (grounded due to budget cuts) *C-47 Skytrain *C-119 Flying Boxcar – served Mar'68 – *C-123K Provider – served May'73 – 1973 only (replaced by C-130A) 10 lost, 4 to ground fire *C-130A Hercules – 2 combat losses *F-5A/B/C Freedom Fighter *F-5E Tiger II *U/H-1D/H Iroquois (helicopter) *C/UH-34C/D/G Choctaw (helicopter) *CH-47A Chinook (helicopter) *O-1 Bird Dog *O-2A Skymaster – served 1970 – mid'74 (grounded due to budget cuts) *T-28 Trojan *T-37 Tweety Bird (trainer) *T-41D Mescalero (trainer) *U-6A Beaver *U-17A/B Skywagon VNAF a/c details sourced from "Flying Dragon – The South Vietnamese Air Force" Robert C. Milikesh, Schiffer Military History, 2005 Royal Australian Air Force Fixed wing * C-7 Caribou—3 total, 1 in combat All from No. 35 Squadron RAAF. :-No 293 was destroyed by mortar fire while taxiing at That Son (near the Cambodian border) on 29 March 1970.http://www.airforce.gov.au/history/vietnam.aspx * English Electric Canberra—2 total, 2 in combat Both from No. 2 Squadron RAAF :-First loss Serial No. A84-231 disappeared on 3 November 1970 on a night bombing mission in the northern 1st Corps Tactical Zone region of South Vietnam after dropping its bombs near Da Nang. Pilot Officer Robert Charles Carver (24) and Flying Officer Michael Patrick John Herbert (24), were both MIA until 30 July 2009 when their remains were positively identified.http://www.defence.gov.au/media/download/2009/Apr/20090421/index.htm :-Final loss on 14 March 1971 shot down by a SAM. Wing Commander F.J.L. Downing and Flight Lieutenant A.J. Pinches were both rescued. CAC CA-27 Mk. 32 Sabre - - 2 total, 1 in combat Both from No. 79 Squadron RAAF First Loss;CA-27Sabre MK.32; Serial A94-984; 24-Sep-64, Crashed 28 nm W of RTAFBUbon RTAFB following engine failure; pilot, FLTLT Ian McFarlane ejected. Final loss; CA-27Sabre MK.32; Serial A94-986; 03-Jan-68; Crashed 3 miles SW of Ubon RTAFB; 1 pilot killed, Pilot Officer Michael McGrath , 1 Thai national injured on ground (Note: 1st RAAF fatal crash since they came to Thailand in 1962; cause of crash, engine failure due to suspected ground fire.) Rotary wing * UH-1 – 6 total All from No. 9 Squadron RAAF. North Vietnamese aircraft Fixed-wing losses Claimed by VPAF: 146 MiG aircraft lost through all causes, including 131 in air combat Claimed by US (air to air combat only)http://www.acig.org/artman/publish/article_243.shtml * Antonov An-2 4 * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 110 * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 10 * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 90 People's Republic of China aircraft (Communist China) Fixed-wing losses (air to air combat only) * MiG-17 Fresco 3 thought to be shot down Reference notes Sources * http://web.archive.org/20091112203951/mysite.verizon.net/anneled/usloss.html US Air-to-Air Losses in the Vietnam War * http://mysite.verizon.net/anneled/usvictor.html US Air-to-Air Victories in the Vietnam War External links *Widow travels to Vietnam after 40 years and finds her MIA husband's Marine Corps F-4 jet crash site in Que Son Mtns Category:Military equipment of the Vietnam War Aircraft losses